DuckTales
For the reboot series see DuckTales (2017) DuckTales is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It premiered on September 18, 1987 and ended on November 28, 1990 with a total of four seasons and 100 episodes. An animated theatrical spin-off film based on the series, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, was released widely in the United States on August 3, 1990. The voice cast from the series reprised their roles for the film. DuckTales is based on Uncle Scrooge and other Duck universe comic books, created by Carl Barks. The show follows the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and his three grandnephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Important secondary characters, that often take part in the adventures, include Donald Duck, Scrooge's pilot Launchpad McQuack and butler Duckworth, the inventor Gyro Gearloose, and the nanny Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter Webby. The most notable antagonists in the series are the Beagle Boys, the witch Magica De Spell, and the industrialist Flintheart Glomgold. Premise The show features the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and his great-nephews. The nephews, who were originally living with their uncle Donald, are left in Scrooge's care when Donald joins the U.S. Navy. Though Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, he constantly tries to find ways to increase his wealth. Many episodes involve protecting his wealth from villains who want to rob Scrooge of all his money. The prominent recurring antagonists in the show include the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell who are always finding ways to rob and swindle Scrooge and his nephews. Scrooge's nemesis in the show is Flintheart Glomgold, the second-richest duck in the world, who always tries to devise plans to unseat Scrooge McDuck from his "Richest Duck in the World" title. A few of the stories also surround Scrooge's "Number One Dime", the first money Scrooge ever earned, which Scrooge considers to be the source of his good luck and wealth. Scrooge keeps the dime in a glass jar in his money vault, and constantly protects it from the villains on the show. The show's second season saw the addition of characters Fenton Crackshell and Bubba Duck. Along with them came stories that generally shifted away from the globetrotting plots of the first season, and revolved primarily in the contemporary setting of Duckburg. Episodes would feature either Bubba or Fenton but rarely both. Although Scrooge and his nephews were the show's main characters, some episodes focused on other characters like Launchpad or Gyro. Some members of Scrooge's extended family, like Gladstone Gander who had extremely good luck, were also seen in the series. Episodes Home Media Main Article(s): *DuckTales/Home Media *Disney Afternoon Compilation/Home Media Characters Heroes *Scrooge McDuck is the richest duck in the world and the main protagonist of the series. Scrooge is constantly seeking ways to further increase his wealth (his favorite pastime appears to be treasure hunting), and to avoid losing it. The only thing Scrooge values more than money is his family.(voiced by Alan Young) *Huey Dewey and Louie are identical triplets and Scrooge's grandnephews. They are usually clothed in identical outfits that only differ in color—each of them wear a specific color.(all voiced by Russi Taylor) **Huey wears red **Dewey wears blue **Louie wears green *Webbigail 'Webby' Vanderquack is the female child who often has difficulty being accepted by the boys. Despite that, she seems to have been adopted in the family by Scrooge. She wears a pink shirt and hairbow, and resembles a very young Daisy Duck.(voiced by Russi Taylor) *Launchpad McQuack is Scrooge's pilot. An able flyer, Launchpad can scarcely set a plane down without a massive crash, yet has survived numerous crashes without injury; he is also easily capable of aerial feats bordering on the impossible. As shown in the episode "The Golden Goose (Part 2)", he can actually land a plane safely. He later appeared as a main character in Darkwing Duck, appearing in most episodes of that series.(voiced by Terry McGovern) *Bubba the Cave Duck Villains *Flintheart Glomgold is Scrooge's arch-rival, the main antagonist of the series, and the second-richest duck in the world. His first appearance in the series was in the second part of the pilot episode. Glomgold often comes up with schemes to earn more money, often at Scrooge's expense, in order to surpass Scrooge and capture the title of World's Richest Duck. Early Barks sketches for Scrooge and Glomgold show remarkable similarities, especially in temperament. While the comics originally depicted Glomgold as a native of South Africa, his origin was changed to Scottish descent just like Scrooge. He made a cameo appearance in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", along with the Beagle Boys and Magica de Spell.(voiced by Hal Smith throughout the series, Ed Asner in several episodes, and Brian George in the video game DuckTales: Remastered) *The Beagle Boys are a large family of dogs, who are constantly trying to rob banks or Scrooge's Money Bin. Somehow, the Beagle Boys are capable of tricking people for a short time before anyone realizes who they are, even though they never take off their prison numbers. They usually end up working with Flintheart to take down Scrooge or put him out of business. *Magica De Spell is a powerful witch who is constantly after Scrooge's Number One Dime.(voiced by June Foray) **Poe de Spell is Magica's brother and familiar. Poe was somehow transformed into a non-anthropomorphic raven, and cannot be turned back by conventional magic. (voiced by Frank Welker) Voice Cast *the late Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie & Webby Vanderquack *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack and Babyface Beagle *Joan Gerber as Mrs. Beakley and Glittering Goldie *the late Hal Smith as Gyro Gearloose *Townsend Coleman as Doofus Drake *Hamilton Camp as Fenton Crackshell a.k.a. GizmoDuck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Frank Welker as Bubba the Cave Duck, Baggy Beagle, Poe De Spell, Lawrence Loudmouth, Captain Farley Foghorn *Rip Taylor as Gene the Genie *Chuck McCann as Duckworth, Burger Beagle & Bouncer Beagle *Pat Fraley as Big Time Beagle *Peter Cullen as Bankjob Beagle & Admiral Grimmitz *Brian Cummings as Bugle Beagle *Don Messick as Megabyte Beagle *June Foray as Ma Beagle, Magica De Spell & McMama *Hal Smith as Flintheart Glomgold *Bernie Kopell as Argus McSwine *Jim Cummings as El Capitan *Tim Curry as Phantom Blot *Will Ryan as Pete *Christopher Lloyd as Merlock the Magician *Richard Libertini as Dijon *Haunai Minn as Cinnamon Teal *Tress MacNeille as Millionara Vanderbucks *Kathleen Freeman as M'Ma Crackshell *Robert Ridgely as Ripcord McQuack *B.J. Ward as Birdie McQuack & Loopey McQuack *Miriam Flynn as Gandra Dee *Rob Paulsen as Gladstone Gander *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Don Messick as McPapa Also See *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''DuckTales (2017)'' *''DuckTales (Emphasys)'' Gallery Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:DuckTales Category:Real world articles Category:Frank Welker